The Truth is Hard to Handle
by Alyson May
Summary: Kish kidnaps Ichigo and forces her to work for him killing Masaya in the process. After her friends save her, she fights to get over Masaya. But how can she learn to love again when another is prepared to kill? IchigoxRyou
1. The Truth is Hard to Handle

**The Truth is Hard to Handle**

"Go ahead; do my dishes like a good little girl," Kish said.

"Yes, Master," Ichigo obeyed, no questions asked. This is probably sounding a little weird to you.

Ichigo Momomiya was a super-powered 14-year-old with big dreams. Unfortunately, at the young age of 12, Kish, an alien with no hope whatsoever of Ichigo loving him had kidnapped six of Ichigo's nearest and dearest friends, Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding. He told Ichigo to come with him, or her friends would die. Of course, her friends were shouting, "No! Don't do it!" but did she listen? No! Now she was wondering where the heck they were and why they hadn't rescued her yet.

"OK, sunshine," Kish said, "You're done for today!" Kish kicked his feet up on the table and began to read the paper. "Oh look at that headline! "Mew Mews Suffering Since Leader Mysteriously Vanished!" Wonder what they'd think of their 'leader' now!" It was true. Ichigo's natural red hair was stringy and dirty. Her eyes didn't have anymore peppy glow. Her mouth hardly ever curled into that sweet smile it once did and she was still wearing the same clothes she had worn the day she left. Her only friend was Masha, a robot that Kish had allowed to come with Ichigo---after he deleted most of Masha's memory. All Masha knew now was that Ichigo was his friend and Masha was his name. But he was a learning robot so he had learned what a self-absorbed brat Kish was.

Now that she was done with her work, Ichigo called Masha and headed up to her 'room.' Her room was about seven feet by five feet. It had a tiny cot in the corner, and above that a tiny window. The door was just a regular door, except it had five locks on it! The whole room was painted pukey green, Kish's favorite color.

Once in that dreadful room, Ichigo sat on the cot. She began to think. What had she done to deserve this? Why no let her go? A nicer room would be a little better.

"Alright. This potion only works for one hour, so we gotta work fast," came a voice from outside the window. Ichigo crawled on her knees and stared out the window in disbelief. There, standing with a glass of that 'potion' in their hand, were Ryou, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro.

"Poor Ichigo," Lettuce said, "I bet she hates us. Two whole years with _Kish_!" she shivered. Lettuce, though now fifteen, hadn't changed a bit.

"Yeah once we have her back at the café we might actually get some work done!" Mint said. It was the same, old, snooty, sarcastic Mint.

"And win battles," Pudding added Pudding had grown taller, and her face had matured…_a lot!_ Plus, she wasn't as hyper.

"The café's been so quiet without her," Zakuro stated. Zakuro was the same quiet, _tall_ her.

"Let's go," Ryou said, "On the count of three, we'll drink the potion. One…two…three!" He gulped his down, along with the other four Mew Mews. Their bodies began to change into alien bodies. It was really weird.

Now is probably a good time to explain the aliens took over the world like they planned shortly after kidnapping Ichigo and (you didn't know this part) killing Ichigo's entire family. Kish also became the King of the aliens, somehow that no one knows. Back to the story!

There was a loud crash downstairs, then Pudding's voice, "Oops! Sorry!"

A few minutes later, a knock on the door.

"Laundry!" a voice said. It was Lettuce's voice. The door opened and the other Mew Mews and Ryou came in.

"Grab Masha and get in the basket!" Ryou whispered to her. Ichigo obeyed. The girls piled clothes on top of her.

"Thanks!" Lettuce said, as if to Ichigo. The cart moved. Ichigo felt it go on and on and never seem to stop.

Then it did.

"What's in the cart?" Pie asked.

"Clothes," Ryou said.

"What else?" Pie asked.

"Nothing," Ryou said, "Why?"

"Have I seen you five before?" Pie asked, "I mean, I've worked here for a long time, and seen everybody. Why haven't I seen you?"

"We're new!" Lettuce quickly said.

"Then why aren't you at the New Recruit Alien Training Session?" he pointed to the sign and said, "It's going on right now."

"Well, we'll head there," Ryou said, pushing the cart forward.

Pie stepped in front of it, "It's that way," Pie said, pointing behind Ryou.

Sensing danger, Ichigo whispered, "Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphoses!" and changed into her Mew Mew self, then pushed her head out of the clothes and hollered, "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" the energy that came out of her hit Pie square in the face and knocked him out.

"Push the cart, push the cart!" Zakuro hissed, "Get down, Ichigo!" she did. But two floors down, the cart stopped yet again.

"Ichigo, get outta there," Kish said.

"Why are you talking to clothes?" Pudding asked. Kish began to dig through the clothes. Ichigo began to get excited, and she changed into a cat. Kish dug around more and found Ichigo.

"Ah-ha!" he yelled. He slung Neko-Ichigo over his shoulder, slapped her kitty butt, and headed up to her room.

"MEOW!" Neko-Ichigo screeched. She clawed at Kish and pounced out of his arms. The Mew Mews had already reached the door with the cart, so Ichigo headed through the swinging doors that led outside. Kish stood stunned for a minute, but followed the Mew Mews after they pushed past him though the doors.

Once outside, Ichigo skid up the nearest tree. The Mew Mews were first to make it to the trees, and Mint (the only Mew Mew who technically can fly) transformed into Mew Mint and flew up toward Ichigo. Kish wasn't too far behind and soon had flown right beside Mint.

"Oh, no," Pudding said, "The potion's wearing off!" As soon as the five were back to their normal bodies, they transformed (except Mint, who already did).

Pudding was first to attack, "PUDDING RING INFERNO!" she yelled. A blast of energy came from Pudding and hit Kish. He fell to the ground and back toward the alien's hideout.

"OK, OK! I'll leave you alone for now!" Kish said, "But be warned! I _will_ kill you someday!" He flew inside.

"Ichigo, come down from that tree!" Mint said. Ichigo jumped to the ground. Ryou leaned down as kissed Ichigo---the only way to change back to her human self.

Ryou led Ichigo to his car, and got in. The other Mew Mews did, too. Then Ryou said, "C'mon, Ichigo. Let's go home.

On the ride to the café, Ichigo just sat there and cried.

When they got to the café, Ichigo sat in the back room and soaked it all in. Her friends had finally come back for her. Yay!

"Ichigo," Ryou started.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Who?"

"Masaya."

Ryou took a deep breath, "The aliens took us all captive and threatened to kill us, as you know. But Masaya refused to let them take you captive as a slave. He fought for you, and he's a pretty good fighter. But…they killed him. He's dead."

"No," Ichigo breathed, "No, NO, NO!" She was screaming now, "Why'd _he_ have to die?"

Lettuce popped her head in through the door, "I'm guessing you told her," she said. Ryou just sighed. She left.

"But why'd they want me?" Ichigo asked after she had contained herself.

"Without you," Ryou started, "The Mew Mews are nothing. They're just four girls with super-powers. They're not a team, not even friends. Only teenagers," Ryou breathed in, "Ichigo…I love you." Tears came to his eyes. He kissed Ichigo and then ran out of the room.

But Ichigo just sat there, shocked at his words.


	2. Finding Ryou's Heart

Finding Ryou's Heart

OK, so I didn't plan on writing a Chapter Two, but after seeing that so many people read my 1st story, I decided, "What the heck?" I actually already had the first seven paragraphs of this story written, but you don't care about that. Here it is!

He had just left her there.

What a jerk.

Lettuce pushed the door open, "You OK?" she asked.

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah."

"He told you?" Ichigo's smile faded.

"Does…has…everyone known?" Ichigo asked.

"Only since they took you," Lettuce said, "Before that it was a mystery," she paused, "to _everyone_. And I thought he liked me!" she laughed.

"Not funny," Ichigo said.

Her smile disappeared and a 'you're-my-best-friend' frown took over, "I know." Another pause. This one was longer, "Well, next time, that won't happen! Next time, it'll be all or nothing! Next time, they kill one of us, they kill _all_ of us! They capture one of us, they capture _all_ of us! They let one of us go…" her voice trailed off.

"You were saying?" Ichigo said, smiling, "they let all of us go, right?" the peppy look in her eyes was there, just as it had been two whole years ago.

"Right!" Lettuce said. Zakuro popped her head in the swinging door that led to the back room.

"Pudding's gymnastics tournament is in one hour, guys!" Zakuro said, "We're all going for ice cream afterwards!" Lettuce got up.

"You coming?" she said.

"In a minute," Ichigo sighed, "I just need some time alone for a bit, 'kay?"

"OK," Lettuce shrugged. She and Zakuro left, gabbing and giggling. They had become the best of friends during Ichigo's absence.

Ryou came through the door. He wasn't crying, but his red and flushed face gave it away that he had been. He came in and sat down next to Ichigo.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Ichigo sighed again.

"Ichigo, I…" he started.

"Why'd you go and tell me that you loved me _right after_ you told me my boyfriend died?" Ichigo stood up and faced him.

"Ichigo, I…" he tried again.

"What, did you think "Oh, Masaya's dead, now she'll love me?" Is that what you thought?" she paused, "The aliens may have taken away me dignity, but they didn't take away my love for Masaya!" She was almost crying (again) now.

"Ichigo! I just thought you'd want to know there was _one person_ who cared for you!" Ryou said.

"I know that!" Ichigo snapped, "And you know what?" Pause, "That's what _friends_ are for!" she stormed out.

Ryou just sat down and cried.

Five minutes later, Keiichiro came in.

"We've got to go," he said, "the Mew Mews are already in me mini-van."

"Just go without me," Ryou said, "Ichigo hates me, and don't tell her this, but without Ichigo, I have no reason to live. I'm moving far away from Tokyo. I'm going to America."

"I guess I can't stop you," Keiichiro replied, "But just come to Pudding's gymnastics tournament, even if it's your last day here in Tokyo. Anyway, Pudding would be mad if you missed it." The two men smiled.

"Yeah, sure," he said, "Just don't tell the girls about this."

"OK," Keiichiro said, "come on, let's go!"

At the gymnasium, Ryou sat as far away from Ichigo as possible. He knew from experience not to sit next to a girl when they're mad at you…………

Anyway, they sat (from left to right) Ryou, Keiichiro, Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, and Ichigo. Pudding, of course, was in the girls' locker room getting ready.

Finally, the show started.

"First up, Pudding Fong!" music played and Pudding appeared wearing a yellow and orange leotard. The announcer spoke again, "Pudding will be doing an original routine called, "Without My Friend and Boss Together!"" Puddinf started to do her routine.

"Obvious much?" Lettuce whispered to Zakuro. Pudding ended up placing 1st place in her age group (the 12-year-olds) and 2nd place for ages ten through eighteen. There was a storm, though, so there was no ice cream.

Later that night, Ichigo went to Keiichiro and said, "Where's Ryou? I want to apologize." Keiichiro gulped, "Keiichiro? Where is he?"

He gulped again, "If I tell you, do you promise not to hurt me?" he said.

"Why would I kill you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well…" Keiichiro thought to himself, "Should I tell her? I shouldn't…should I?" You know what? He told.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled after he told her, "And you just let him go? You idiot!" she was furious, "Drive me to the airport!"

"But…" Keiichiro said.

"NOW!" Ichigo hollered.

"OK, OK!" he grabbed his keys and they left.

At the airport, Ichigo ran to the gate. She was so nervous, her cat ears were popping up, but she didn't care.

Finally, she found Ryou, waiting in line to give his ticket to board the plane.

"RYOU!" she yelled.

"Ichigo," Ryou said calmly, "I understand. I'm an idiot. You don't date idiots." Ryou turned back to the ticket lady.

"No, Ryou!" she yelled back, "You're not an idiot!" she gasped for breath (she ran all the way here!) "I LOVE YOU, RYOU!"

Ryou turned back around, "What was that?"

"I LOVE YOU!" she was crying now. Ryou hopped right out of the line and kissed Ichigo. It was a big, long, happy kiss.

"Mr. Shirogane!" the ticket lady was calling, "MR. SHIROGANE! Are you boarding or not?"

"I think you can pretty much give his ticket away. I don't think he wants to leave Tokyo right now," was Keiichiro's response. And it was true. He didn't leave.

Oh, I love a happy ending! Hope you enjoyed. I'll only write a Chapter Three if you want me to, so give me good reviews, PLEASE!


	3. Questions

**Questions**

_They began to kiss as the sun set formally behind them. Ichigo pushed the man off her to see who it was._

"_Masaya?" Ichigo asked, "How are you here? You're dead!" she looked curiously at him and waited for and answer._

"_It this how it's gonna be, Ichigo?" Masaya replied, "Just because I died he moves in where I left off?"_

"_It's been three years since you died," Ichigo said, "Am I not allowed to see other men? It's not like you're coming back any time soon. And I don't think I'm gonna die for a while, either."_

"_Just choose," Masaya snapped, "It's him or me!" The voice echoed through her head._

"_Him or me!"_ Ichigo sat up, scared after her dream. Was it true? Was she really going to show disloyalty to Masaya by dating Ryou? Ryou came in Ichigo's room and said, "You're not up yet?" He was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh, my god!" Ichigo was still panting from her frightening dream.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, "Ichigo?"

"You have to go…" Ichigo began to push Ryou out the door.

"What's up?" Ryou asked, "I thought you wanted to be my girlfriend!"

"I do!" Ichigo gasped, "I just…I just need time to think!" She pushed harder, but Ryou didn't budge.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ryou yelled, "At least let me change!" He walked back into the bathroom leaving Ichigo alone to think.

--------------------------------

At work Ichigo hardly paid any attention. She just stood beside a table, rubbing and rubbing, over and over in the same spot until Mint came up and said, "I think it's clean," to which Ichigo nodded and went to the next table (which Zakuro had just cleaned five minutes ago!). It went on like this all day until Ryou asked Ichigo what was wrong.

"Nothing," Ichigo said.

"What is it?" Ryou said.

"Nothing!"

"Okay, Ichigo, I think you need the day off. Why don't you go home and get some rest." Ichigo looked at him and then nodded, "Mm-hhh." She left.

When she got home, she lay down and slept for two whole hours.

"_You didn't break up with him," Masaya's voice said. But just his voice. Where was the rest of him?_

"_Masaya! I'm sorry! Where are you? I can't find you!" Ichigo screamed. Out of nowhere, Kish and Masaya appeared._

"_I'll take matters into my own hands," Masaya said, "I'll let Kish take care of this!"_

_(Evil laugh)_

Ichigo sat up from her dream, crying. "Kish is gonna kill me!" Ichigo said. She heard an evil laugh, like in her dream and she looked up. Kish had been floating above his head, laughing like a maniac. Ichigo screamed and Kish disappeared into the night.

--------------------------------

**Sorry it's not that long. I'm working on more. Jayce, don't kill me for naming Kish's laugh evil!**


	4. Future Plans

**Future Plans**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've added to this. It's been in the works for over a year, but I never had the impulse to actually try and finish it. So, here it is!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo was jumpy all day the next day at school. Even when her best friends came up to her, she screamed.

Work was worse. Though surrounded by her friends, Ichigo felt no safer.

"It's like someone threatened to kill her," Lettuce said, standing nearby.

"Maybe they did," Mint said.

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out," Ryou said, standing from his seat and marching right over to Ichigo, "Hey," he said once he got there, "What's wrong with you?"

"That's not nice to say," she said, her eyes drooping to the floor, "Who's saying anything's wrong with me?"

"Ichigo, I know you," Ryou replied, "And one thing I know best of all about you is that when your eyes begin to look like a bomb will drop within the next ten minutes, something is wrong."

"Well…"

"Spit it out!"

"Alright, I'm having these dreams."

"Right."

"All the time."

"OK."

"About Kish."

"Ah."

"Yeah," Ichigo went on, "it's terrible. Every time Masaya comes up, and threatens to solve the problem."

"What problem?"

"You and me."

"We're a problem?" Ryou said. He sounded hurt.

"Not to me, I swear!" Ichigo defended, "But I'm scared."

"Ichigo!" he began to storm out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo cried, running toward him.

"What's wrong?" Ryou holler, turning to face her, "_What's wrong?_ What's wrong is you're thinking about another man while we're together! If you're dreaming about him, you must be thinking about him an awful lot! What about us?"

"I love us! I love this feeling I get when I'm around you! I love how much fun we have! I love the kissing! I love the talking! I love…"

"What about Masaya?"

"What _about_ Masaya?" Ichigo fired back, "Masaya is DEAD! He may have meant something to me at one time, but not now. He's just a memory!"

"Well, I…"

"You what?" she shouted, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "You're jealous of a memory? You're…"

"Stop talking!" Ryou said, shutting his eyes. There was an awkward silence.

"Ryou…"

At that moment, Ryou took a deep breath and stomped toward her, taking her face in his hands. Then he kissed her with the fieriest intensity possible. Her whole body went numb as she embraced him after the kiss. The tears streamed down her face. She'd never fought with Masaya. But was that a good thing?

"Not really," her mind answered, "With Masaya, it was all sunshine and roses. When I was angry with him, I kept it in because Masaya was not the arguing type. Nobody had ever fought with him. After that fight, I don't feel emptier. I feel more in love with him. It was cleansing."

And as she stood there, holding him close, she wanted to say the three words that she'd said to Masaya so many times: I Love You. But she couldn't. Though it was the perfect moment to express this feeling, this desire, she couldn't. That almost scared her.

At that second, behind them came a loud noise. Ichigo turned to see Kish.

Kish.

Great.

"Ichigo, I love you!" Kish said.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Ryou said, "She doesn't love you, Kish!"

"I'm not Kish!" Kish said, "It may be Kish's body, but it's me speaking, Ichigo. It's Masaya. And I love you, so come to me, and we can live happily, forever."

"No way!" Ryou said, "Right, Ichigo? Ichigo?"

She wasn't listening. It was as if she were in a trance. That girl she had been before Kish captured her was so different than the girl she was now. And as much as she wanted to hold on to the girl she was now, the girl who deeply loved Ryou, she wanted to love Masaya, too. He'd been her first love. But then again…

"How do I know you're not Kish?" Ichigo said, "For all I know, you could be him. You have all the information. You're a good liar. Why would I believe you?"

"Ichigo, I love you, isn't that enough?" 'Kish' said, "We spent so many great times together. We should spend more.

"I still don't believe you," Ichigo replied coldly. Her eyes really were cold. They could have kept popsicles fresh in the dead hot of summer. She hated Kish, and even more, she hated Masaya for doing this to her… if it was Masaya.

"Look, babycakes, it's me. Remember all the good times we had together? Remember that time underneath the bridge? And then Kish captured you and kept you all to himself all those years…" Kish/Masaya said.

"Now I _know_ you're not Masaya!" Ichigo said, "Because A, Masaya knew I hated being called names like 'babycakes,' B, I hate bridges…they're all spidery and people throw all their trash down there and C, Masaya died before you kidnapped me, how would he know what happened?"

Ryou felt all three points were very legitimate, but, knowing Kish, knew he would not let it lie at that.

"Damn! OK, OK, I'm not Masaya. I told that son-of-a-gun that it wouldn't work…anyway, Masaya really is alive…more or less. And he was really hoping you too could, you know, reunite? Rendezvous? Have a little fun, you know, whatever, you two used to do. So, if you're curious, we're staying at the Holiday Inn over by McDonald's," Kish said, "We'll be waiting." Then he teleported out.

Ryou scoffed and then laughed, "Yeah, right. You're not going to that, are you?"

"Maybe," Ichigo replied.

"It was a rhetorical question!" he snapped. Short pause. "You wanna go? I can't believe it! What about me?"

"Can we please not start this now?" Ichigo said quietly, "It's been a long day. I'm going home."

"OK, so, what about tomorrow?" Ryou said, "Can we do something? I wanna be with you sometime."

"We'll see."

"Can I at least drive you home?"

"I'll walk."

"Oh, I don't get any more than two syllables?"

"I…want…some…fresh…air," Ichigo said, "Happy? That was five."

"But what if Kish…"

"I'll handle it," Ichigo said, "Please, don't. Don't do this to me now. I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed her jacket and left.

Keiichiro walked in then, hearing most of the part after Kish left. "Oo. Cold. Hey, are you gonna be OK? Ryou?"

"Why did I think this would be easy, Keiichiro?" Ryou said.

"I don't know. Maybe you thought that since she's discovered a new level of hate for Kish and Masaya is dead, you figured she'd be yours."

"But he's not."

"What, she doesn't hate him?"

"Masaya. He's not dead. He's probably back to kill me."

And even though Ryou was just joking, that was the very second that Masaya decided, that was exactly what he planned to do.

**----------------------------------------------**

**R&R! Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to post! I won't write another chapter unless I get ten reviews!**


	5. The Past is Calling

**The Truth is Hard to Handle**

**Chappie Five**

**The Past is Calling . . .**

**Hey my people! How is you today? Sorry. . . I'm in a totally weird mood today. I think I even got the second sugar high I've ever had! The first time I had a sugar high, I ate 4 packs of Sour Skittles and then I was shaking soooo bad and I was soooooo hyper! Well, here's your new chappie!!!**

Ichigo walked home as fast as she possibly could, worried that Kish or Masaya would go looking for her. Not only was that bothering her, but it was freezing cold outside, and her lightweight denim jacket did not help to heat her up.

She was oh-so thankful to hear her cell phone ring, hoping it was Ryou offering her that ride home again. However, when she checked her caller ID, it read "Unknown Name, Unknown Number."

_Hm, _she thought, _he must've star-69'd it, thinking I wouldn't pick up otherwise._

"Hello?" she smiled.

"Hey kitty. How are you? You still wearing that bell?" a voice asked. Ichigo was genuinely confused, her smiled diminished. Who was it? His voice sounded so familiar, but yet. . .

"Who is this?" she asked, but as soon as the words escaped her lips, she realized exactly who it was. "Masaya? OK, this is waaaaaay too creepy. I'm hanging up."

"No, wait!" he said. She did. "I wanna be with you. I miss you. When can I see you? Please don't tell me you're with your jerk boss still."

"Well, I am."

"If you don't want to hurt his feelings by ending it, I have my ways…"

"No," she said.

"Well, OK. But I need to see you. When's good for you?" Masaya asked.

"Never," she replied, then hung up. She clicked the phone to vibrate, then shoved it in her pocket.

It buzzed. She ignored it. He hung up.

It buzzed again. Once again, she just let it ring until it stopped.

The third time it buzzed, she snatched it from her pocket and snapped, "Stop calling me!"

"Whoa, Ichigo, this is the first time I've called!" Ryou answered.

Awkward Silence.

"So, uh, what's up?" Ichigo finally asked.

"I called you to apologize. I bet you've had a lot on your mind since, well, everything, but I was just pissed that you were acknowledging him and, you know, thinking about going to see him, and I just got jealous and crazy and I'm sorry. Did I forget anything?

"Yes."

"What?"

She paused, relieved that he called, "Please come pick me up and take me home."

"OK, see you in a bit."

"'Kay."

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," she hung up, found the closest bench and sat on it.

Finally, she saw headlights approach and jumped up excitedly. But as she saw a red Corvette convertible approach, she cowered back to the bench. That definitely wasn't Ryou's car. The car stopped in front of her and the passenger side door opened. "Moneymaker" blasted from the speakers. ((that song is so fricken annoying!)) A tall cloaked man emerged from the open door. He walked over to her and said, "Hey, Ichigo."

She gave no notice of him, just kept looking up the road toward the Café.

"OK, so I'll just talk, so you don't have to," he said.

"Could you go away please? My boyfriend will be here any minute," Ichigo replied.

"Oh, so you do know I'm here," he smiled.

"Hey," she snapped, "I totally and completely appreciate all you did for me, dying and all, but I cried for you once, I really don't want to cry over you again." She paused for breath, " We're over! I didn't want to have to use those words, but I'm with Ryou and I love him!!!!"

Masaya put his hood down to reveal his head. He was just as cute as ever, except there was a large scar extending from his left eyebrow down his cheek to his chin bone. Ichigo gasped. Pain was reflected in his eyes as he said sorrowfully, "Kish didn't kill me with mercy." Tears seemed to be collecting in the corners of his eyes.

Another pair of headlights appeared and Ichigo saw Ryou's car appear. Tears dripping down her pale face, she ran to the car and sat shotgun. Then she slammed the door the hardest she'd ever slammed a door in her life.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo sniffled and shook her head. She watched the dark figure which was Masaya disapper into the red Corvette.

"Who was that?" Ryou asked, straightening out Ichigo's hair for her.

"Masaya."

Ryou's eyes flared, reavealing his anger. He went to open the door and sock Masaya one in the face, but Ichigo stopped him. "Please," she said, "Just take me home." Her eyes fell from the road to the car's clock. It read 11 PM. "I didn't realize how long I'd been walking," she said.

They drove the rest of the way to Ichigo's house in silence. When they finally reached her house, she grabbed her purse and backpack (she's been at school all day!) and opened the door.

She turned to see Ryou waiting for her to get out, so he could start the car up again and leave. "Aren't you coming?" she asked him.

"Ichigo…" he started.

"_Please?"_

Ryou sighed, "Fine." He grabbed his keys and got out the door too.

"Thank you!" Ichigo said perkily.

"You owe me big," Ryou replied.

"Yes I do!" she smiled back. She offered up her hand and he took it. Smiling, the two of them walked into the empty house.

"Jeez, how do you keep your house?" Ryou asked.

"My parents paid it off long ago," Ichigo answered.

"What about water and electricity, though?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Most of my money from the café goes toward paying for it."

"Most?"

"I save back some money each week. You pay me 10 dollars an hour, so if I work three hours a day, I'll earn 30 dollars a day and 150 dollars a week. But if I save 2 dollars an hour, I'll get 6 dollars a day and thirty a week," she said, "Good logic, huh?"

"What's it for?" Ryou was curious.

"Food. I usually eat breakfast at the café, and I qualify for getting free lunches at school because of my predicament. But if I want something, you know, new shoes, clothes, makeup, I'll save up and get it," Ichigo said, dropping her purse and backpack in the closet.

"Quite a system you have worked out," Ryou laughed.

Ichigo laughed, too, "Yes it is!"

"But what about your cell phone and home phone?" Ryou asked.

"That's the hardest part. I have family in America who send my 25 dollars a month. They help a lot. They've offered to come to Japan and help me out, even asked me to go stay with them, but this is my home," Ichigo replied.

"Fair enough," Ryou replied, "So, I should be going."

"No, don't go!" Ichiog cried, "Stay, please! You owe me!"

He turned, laughing, "No, _you_ owe _me_!" he shook his head, "But OK."

"Thank you," she said, hugging him, "I need to shower. Long day, you know?"

"Yeah, sure." He watched as she left.

The phone rang. He was reluctant to anser it; it was her phone after all! But after five rings, he figured she was already in the shower and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hey, is Ichigo there?" a man's voice said.

Ryou was puzzled. Was Ichigo with another man? Deciding that conclusion was just about as nuts as it gets, he asked, "Who is this?"

The man didn't answer for a while, but finally he replied, "Why?"

Was the man stalling for time? He couldn't think of a better reason, so he said, "Look, I know it's Masaya, Kish, Pai, or Tart. So, either you tell me who you are or I hand up and block your number." He heard noise on the other end, like someone giving the phone to someone else. Then he heard a girl's voice.

"Ryou? It's Mint. Why are you in Ichigo's house?" Mint asked.

"Uh," he said. Should he lie? "She wanted me here," he answered, deciding the truth was better than any lie he could ever come up with.

"Oh, well, I need to talk to Ichigo," Mint replied.

"She's in the shower," Ryou told her, "but I'll have her call you when she gets out . . ."

"Uh, no!" Mint said, "I'll . . . call tomorrow. By the way, I won't be at work tomorrow." There was more noise on the other end of the phone, then Mint hung up.

Ryou was totally and completely confused. Why didn't Mint tell him why she called?

Ichigo walked down the stairs at that moment and Ryou forgot how confused he was. "Mint called you," he told her, "She said she'd call back tomorrow."

"OK," Ichigo smiled.

……………………………………………

"So, is she coming?" Kish asked.

Masaya sighed, "No, I don't think so." He rolled his eyes. "She's in love with Ryou. Nuff said." He looked down in disappointment

"Huh," Kish said.

Masaya looked up to meet Kish's eyes, "Hey, you don't suppose you could just kill him off for me?"

"WHAT!" Kish hollered, "And _further_ distance you from Ichigo? No way!"

Masaya sighed again, this time not out of disappointment but out of frustration. "So, what do we do?" he snapped at Kish. Kish also sighed and glanced over to a corner on his left, where a body laid. As the body shifted, waking up, you could see it was a girl, perhaps fourteen or so, with blue hair that matched her blue jeans.

It was Mint.

Kish laughed, "We'll keep her here. She'll call Ichigo tomorrow and tell her where she is. Ichigo will come, and we'll have her. It's easy as cake."

Masaya's face hardened. "No one will get hurt, will they?"

Kish laughed. Then he sneered back to Masaya, "Physically? No. Emotionally? Yes."

**I woke up at six-thirty AM today!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! I'm mad!!!!!! OK, well, read and review. PLZ, PLZ, PLZ review cuz I like knowing what y'all think of my stories!!!!**


	6. Mint

**The Truth is Hard to Handle**

**Chapter 6**

**Mint**

**I had the weirdest dream last night! I dreamt that my momma and daddy got busy and had a ton of babies while I was at some soccer camp. See, I just have one older brother in real life, but here I had at least two older brothers and maybe a couple older sisters. I had a few younger brothers and sisters too! And a TON of babies. But the weirdest part was all the babies were in eggs! Red eggs for girls, blue eggs for boys. And my little brothers and sisters were kicking the eggs like friggin soccer balls! It was so, so, so WEIRD!!!! Anyways, to the story!!! Hope you like it!!!!**

The phone rang at eight-thirty AM, waking Ichigo from her sleep. She glanced around, but didn't see Ryou in her room. Had he left for home overnight?

She recalled last night's events vaguely. Mint had called . . .

Mint!

Becoming aware of the phone still ringing, she grabbed it just before the answering machine picked up. "Hello?" she said.

"Hello, Ichigo," Mint said sadly. She sounded distant, as if she were about to say something she really wished she didn't have to. She sounded sad.

"Oh, Mint!" she sighed, "I'm so glad it's you!!!"

"Yeah . . ." Mint replied, once again distantly. It sounded like a man was telling Mint what to say to Ichigo.

"Mint? Is everything OK?" she asked, becoming worried.

"Yeah, of course, Ichigo! Everything's fine. I just called . . ." Mint drifted off. When Ichigo listened close, she could hear someone saying, "Goddamn it, girl! Tell her!" Finally, Mint began talking again, "I called to say I . . . I . . ." she broke off again, but this time started talking immediately again, "I sprained my ankle doing ballet yesterday and that's why I can't come to work. I'm sorry." Then she hung up.

"Ookie," Ichigo said to no one in particular, hanging up the phone. But the second she put it down, it rung again.

"Hello, Ichigo," the voice said, "this is Kish."

Ichigo sighed, annoyed, "What do you want, Kish?"

Kish didn't answer right away. On his end of the phone, someone screamed, "NO! NO!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!"

Finally Kish came back onto the phone and said, "Yes, Ichigo, we've got Mint here."

Ichigo fought back tears. "Why?" she asked, "Why . . . What do you want with her?"

Kish laughed an evil laugh, "We're still at the Holiday Inn." Then he hung up.

Ichigo leapt out of bed and ran downstairs to find Ryou asleep on the couch. "RYOU! RYOU! RYOU! RYOU! GET UP! GET OFF YOUR FAT ASS AND GET UP!!!!!!" she screamed at him.

Ryou stirred and sat up. "What?" he said irritably.

"Jeez, not much of a morning person are we?" Ichigo teased.

Ryou grumbled, "_What_, Ichigo?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ichigo cried, remembering why she had woken him up in the first place, "Kish had Mint! He kidnapped her! And we need to go get her!" She grabbed her coat and Ryou's keys and sprinted to the door.

Ryou jumped off the couch and grabbed Ichigo's hand to stop her. Her face was tearstained heartbreaking to see. Ichigo lifted her head to meet Ryou's eyes. Ryou look deep into her eyes, feeling her pain. He held her close to him and said, "You _can't_ go. I'm sure this is a trap to get you over there."

Ichigo gulped and sniffed, crying more into his bare chest, "I know it is. But she was screaming. I bet they're hurting her."

"Sh, sh," Ryou said, trying to calm her, "She's strong. She'll hold on until we can go save her." Ichigo moved even closer to Ryou, breathing in his warm smell. "We'll fix this," he said, "We'll fix it, and we'll fix it without giving you up. I'm never letting you go ever, ever again." Ichigo closed her teary eyes and nodded into his chest. He sighed heavily and whispered , "Let's call the rest of the Mew Mews then to help get her back."

………………………………….

Kish paced back and forth in front of Mint and Masaya. "Why hasn't she come yet?!"

"She's not _stupid!_" Mint snapped, "And Ryou's not just gonna let her fall into your idiotic trap!" Kish fumed and slapped her across the face.

"Not stupid?" Kish asked, "Huh! Chicken's more like it! I bet she's too scared to come and help you."

Mint glared at him, well you know, more than usual, and simply stated, "We'll see."

Kish stopped his pacing and pivoted to face her, "Why, you little . . . can I just kill you now, you know, ease my pain?"

"God!" Masaya shouted, "Why isn't she here yet You said . . ."

"She's here," Mint said, "Get ready to have your butts kicked." This resulted in another firm slap across the face, but Mint didn't care. She'd been there two days and was already sick of the place. How Ichigo lived in that hideous pukey green atrocity for two years she had no idea . . .

Ichigo was in Mew form, and she wasn't alone. Pudding, Lettuce, and Zakuro followed close behind her. Mint was truly glad. She knew this battle would bring a lot of bloodshed. She also knew this would be one battle they'd fight without her.

Ichigo's face was red, Mint noticed. Mint assumed she'd been crying. What she also noticed was that Ichigo completely avoiding Masaya's eyes.

"Give her back, Kish!" Zakuro ordered. Ichigo didn't seem very into kicking the aliens' butts tonight.

"You don't get something for nothing, now do you?" Kish taunted.

"Name your price!" Pudding said.

"I'll trade Mint for Ichigo."

Mint pushed past Masaya, who'd been blocking her way to her friends. "NO!" she screamed, "Don't! I'll live here forever to save you, Ichigo!" Kish didn't slap her this time, but took his razor sharp nails and scratched her from her right eye to her left ear. She screamed and fell to the floor.

"STRAWBERRY CHECK!!!" Ichigo screamed, enraged from Kish's torture. The attack hit Kish full-fledged as a fight broke out.

In an instant, Kish was in motion. He grabbed Pudding by the shoulders and instantly, she fell to the ground . . . just like that! Lettuce aimed a kick at Kish's face, but he caught her foot in midair. At his touch, she collapsed as well.

Zakuro wasn't quite so easy. Finally, after much dodging on both their parts, he caught her hand. She struggled for a moment, then dropped.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo," Kish said, "Come here, baby."

Ichigo took off in motion. She did back flips, cartwheels, even somersaults to avoid him. Both Kish and Masaya seemed to have been enjoying themselves up until this point.

Annoyed and tired of chasing her, Kish shouted, "STOP!!!" and shot a soccer ball sized fireball at her. Ichigo made one wrong turn and collided with the fireball.

"ICHIGO!!!" Mint screamed, running to her. Masaya was right beside her. Mint knelt beside Ichigo's body in tears.

Masaya stood and towered over the Kish. "You . . ." he fumed, "You said she wouldn't get hurt . . . not physically! Look what you did!" He threw his arm out to gesture Ichigo.

Kish was flustered, "I . . . I . . . didn't mean to . . . I mean . . . SHE WOULDN'T HOLD STILL!!!!"

Mint ran to Pudding. By now, her face was red and wet from sobbing so much. "What did you do to her?" Mint cried, "Will she die?"

Still flustered, Kish replied, "I really, really hope not."

"YOU HOPE NOT!!!!!" Mint ran to Zakuro, her beloved idol. "Zakuro," she whispered, "Zakuro, please wake up! Please!" Then she stood and ran to Lettuce. She laid her head on Lettuce's chest and just wept.

**Hope y'all liked it!!!!! _PLEASE_ review!!!!!! I need to know what you guys think about it!!!! Please tell me!!!!!**


	7. In Mint's Words

Chapter Seven

In Mint's Words

Ryou sat down on a pink fluffy chair in Café Mew Mew. Where were they? Their plan should've been foolproof. There were three aliens, so three opponents, and if Masaya wanted to fight, four. If the other aliens weren't in this with Kish that meant there were just two opponents and four Mew Mews, excluding Mint, that is.

Ryou's thoughts were disturbed by Keiichiro walking in. "Whoa. What's up with you?" he asked.

"THEY'RE NOT BACK YET!" exploded Ryou, standing up and throwing his fist angrily at the pink table, then rubbing it cuz it hurt.

"Who?"

"Ichigo, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding! Kish kidnapped Mint and so they went to get her!" Ryou snapped.

"How long ago?"

"YESTERDAY!!!!"

Keiichiro's eyed opened wide. "Let's go," he said.

…………………………….

Mint stepped out of the bathroom and back into that pukey green room. She hated this room. She missed the Holiday Inn suite. And what sucked the most was that all her friends' efforts combined and she was _still _stuck here! She sighed and climbed to the top bunk, stopping on her way to glance at the bottom bunk. Four bodies were lying motionlessly there. One was blonde, one was a deep redhead, one had sea green hair and the last had purple hair.

Mint climbed the rest of the way up the ladder. She jammed her hands underneath her pillow to warm them up in the chilly room. She felt a notebook underneath.

"Ichigo Momomiya's Notebook" it said on the cover, "I _will_ be back." Then, in a heart, it said "I Love Masaya!" Mint laughed. Ichigo wouldn't think that now. In another, bigger heart, it said "I Love Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro!" She smiled and opened the notebook to the first page.

_Day 1, _it said…

_This is so frickin retarded! Now I have to do whatever Kish wants and call him "Master"! It's stupid! Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro did everything they could, but I don't think Kish is planning on letting me go anytime soon._

Tears leapt to Mint's eyes. She could imagine being here for a month without going insane, maybe two, but never two _years_! She flipped ahead to Day 34.

_Day 34_

_My God, I can't believe I've already been here for a month. I've been really busy, that's why I have written for a week. Kish had started writing a list of things for me to do the night before. It's not just 1. Do dishes; 2. Do laundry; 3. Go back to your room, either. It's more like 1. Do dishes; 2. Do laundry; 3. Tuck me in for my nap; 4. Wake me up from my nap; 5. Take a bath using that special shampoo I bought you; 6. Dress up in that tight outfit; 7. Strip; 8. Make out with me for an hour…well, you get the point. Yeah, and that shampoo smells so gross. It's sickening! And Kish _never_ brushes his teeth. So making out with him? Grosser than the shampoo._

_My body's changing. I can tell. My hair is so gross; I only get to wash it once every couple of weeks. I look absolutely repulsive. I even found a Cheetoh in my hair the other day. Yuck._

Mint sighed and flipped further ahead.

_Day 119_

_I think today's my birthday, but I'm not sure. I'm not even sure whether today's the one-hundred-and-nineteenth day I've been here. Well, anyways, happy birthday to me, even if it's not! I'm fifteen, I guess._

Mint kept flipping, but stopped at the last page Ichigo had written on.

_Day 722_

_I've been here WAY too long. I need to get out. The sun burns my eyes even to see. I looked out the tiny window in my room and saw girls jumping rope. These cute guys were driving in a sweet truck. I miss everything about my old life. Dare I say it, I miss SCHOOL!!! I wish I could just leave. But since a recent break-in, Kish has locked me up. I haven't actually left my room for two weeks. Wait – yes, I did, five days ago! Kish brought me out (ok, he dragged me out) and yelled at me to make dinner for him. Well, joke's on his cuz I baked a dead rat in his sauce! Ha ha!_

_Later_

_What if I never get out of here? I'll go frickin crazy! Maybe I'll commit suicide, just to leave here. Wait, hold on. Someone's at the door. Maybe my friends came to save me. Ha ha, she laughs with false hope._

'That's where we saved her!' Mint thought. She shut the book. She jammed her hands back under the pillow, not sure what she was hoping for. She found a pen and a cherry Jolly Rancher. She popped the Jolly Rancher in her mouth after slight hesitation (how old was that thing anyways?) and wrote in caps the page after Ichigo's last entry: MINT'S JOURNAL IS FROM HERE ON! Then she began to write her own entry.

_Day 3_

_This is Mint. I'm Ichigo's friend. Ichigo, Zakuro, Lettuce and Pudding are lying unconscious below me. Kish's fault. Don't ask._

She heard a noise and peered down to investigate, but saw nothing to wrote on.

_Well, anyways, Kish locked me and the four other Mew Mews in this pukey ugly nasty icky gross dirty did I say pukey green room! I'm NOT going to be in here for 722 days like Ichigo was. I won't go out without a fight._

The noise came again, and this time Mint said, "Is someone down there?" Hey, if no one was there, she'd just be going crazy. No biggie.

"Mm…Mint?" someone said. Mint raced down the ladder to the floor and fell into tears as she saw Zakuro sitting up.

"Oh, my God!" she cried, "You're up!"

Zakuro closed her eyes and rubbed her head. "Ughhh," she said, "Where am I?"

Mint hesitated. She didn't want to tell Zakuro. But she had to, "We're kinda sorta Kish's captives. This is Ichigo's old room."

"Ah," Zakuro said. She grasped her left wrist and muttered, "Ow. My wrist really hurts," almost inaudibly. Mint gasped and noticed how her entire wrist had turned the darker shade of the walls. Kish did more damage now. He must have learned more since the last time they'd sparred.

"Will ya be OK?" Mint asked quietly.

Zakuro nodded in reply. Neither she nor Mint felt much like talking.

A knock came at the door and Mint opened it, surprised to find it unlocked. Kish walked in, smiling with concern showing in his jade eyes.

"The maid was gonna bring up dinner, but I thought I'd see how everyone is," Kish said, "You know, since I'm such a nice guy and all." He smirked, and glanced around at the two conscious captives. His gaze continued around the room but paused on the small redheaded body. A worried frown replaced his sneer.

"Everyone's fine," Mint said, stepping in the way of his view, "Now if you don't mind, we're all hungry, so could ya give us our dinner so we can have our peace?"

Kish grunted and said, "Yeah." His eyes looked apologetic. Mint felt a short pang of sorrow for him, but forgot about it as soon as she saw the weak dinner. There were three sandwiches and four bottled waters. Kish cleared his throat and said, "Sorry. The chef quit and we need to go grocery shopping. This was all we had and I'm not a great cook. Would you like to come to the dining hall to eat? Cuz, it's open if…"

"Kish!" Mint interrupted impatiently, "Haven't you done enough damage for, let's see…a lifetime?!"

"Sorry, I was just…bye." He left, shutting the door quietly and locking it.

"Sandwich a la Kish, Madame?" Mint joked.

"Why, thank you," Zakuro said, taking the sandwich.

They sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Zakuro spoke, "He really sounded sad, didn't he?"

Mint scoffed, "I don't care. He deserves it. We're locked here and it's his fault."

"Yeah, I guess."

Chew, chew. Swallow, swallow. Silence, silence.

"You didn't have to come back, you know," Mint said, sighing, "I would've been fine. This is really all fault!" She began to cry, "If you hadn't come back, it'd only be me here! You guys would be safe and…and…"

"And you wouldn't," Zakuro said, "Think of the greater good here, kid! We're together. We have each other for company, so we won't go crazy. And I saw guilt in Kish's eyes. Maybe he'll let us out."

"Yeah, maybe he'll let us out, but…" Mint said.

"But?"

"Not Ichigo. Never Ichigo."

Zakuro agreed, but the words stuck with her, echoing forever in her head.

**Bwahaha! There stuck! With no way out! But wait!!!!!! More to come soon!**


	8. Rescue! Kind Of

**The Truth is Hard to Handle**

**Chapter 8**

**Rescue…Kind Of**

Kish was watching his absolute favorite show (America's Next Top Model) when he heard a knock on the door. Frustrated, he turned the volume louder, hoping this would tell whoever was there that he didn't care. The knock came again, louder and more persistent.

"Pai, door!" Kish yelled.

"No!" Pai shouted from another room.

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm in the shower!"

"Get some clothes on and answer the damn door!!!"

"I'm in a fricking towel!"

"So?"

Kish heard Pai grumble and stomp to the door. He emerged with a towel wrapped around his ass and opened the door.

The person at the door looked Pai up and down and raised his eyebrows, amusement glistening in his sapphire eyes. After a pause, he said, "Nice towel. Move." He pushed past Pai and walked toward the couch that Kish sat on.

Kish turned to look at him. Wow. It looked like Ryou. Oh. Shit. It WAS Ryou.

"Give them back," Ryou said, giving a pause between each word.

"No," Kish said plainly, standing and turning his back on the pretty girls in bikinis.

"All my life, I've waited for this day," Ryou said calmly, "The day to have a reason to kick your ass. Today, I have a reason. Usually the Mew Mews do it for me, but since they're obviously engaged in something else at the moment, I'll have to do it for them. I hope they don't mind."

"Are you done with your little speech?" Kish jeered.

"Yes."

"Well, then, let me just TiVo this show and we'll get to it."

Kish turned to pause the TV (he was rich, he could afford TiVo and loved it to death!!!), but Ryou kicked him in the head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Ryou was surprised. 'That was too easy,' he thought. Oh well. He began to tie Kish's hands and feet, so when he awoke, he couldn't move. Then he decided to bound his mouth, so he couldn't call to Pai, Tart or Masaya, and tie him to the chandelier, since he could fly. There! Now…to find the Mew Mews…

Now, you're wondering where Pai went this entire time, right? Well…

**FLASHBACK SEVEN MINUTES!!!**

Kish heard Pai grumble and stomp to the door. He emerged with a towel wrapped around his ass and opened the door.

The person at the door looked Pai up and down and raised his eyebrows, amusement glistening in his sapphire eyes. After a pause, he said, "Nice towel. Move." Ryou pushed past Pai and walked toward the couch that Kish sat on.

Pai gasped to himself. No way!!! They'd stolen the Mew Mews fair and square! It was in no way fair for Ryou to just waltz right in here and steal them back! No, not on his watch! Pai grabbed his pants and raced to the prisoners' wing.

He burst through the door, screaming and hollering, "Get out! Out! Out! Out! Come on! Off the beds! Get off your freaking asses and c'mere! Blue haired girl, grab blondie! Purple haired girl, grab the green haired girl! Come on, out of this room! Now!"

The two girls stood, grabbed their unconscious friends and followed Pai to the hiding room that he, Kish and Tart used when the CIA did their yearly inspection. He shoved them in the room and locked the door. Feeling his job was complete, he smiled and went to play Grand Theft Auto.

Now, did you notice who Pai forgot? I'll give you a hint, she's the redhead who was out cold in the corner of the bottom bunk, curled in a ball that looked like the kind cats curl into.

**BACK WITH RYOU!**

Ryou finished tying Kish and raced off. He found the dungeon easily, and found the room he'd busted Ichigo out of just as easy. He gasped when he saw it empty. He stepped inside and looked around, tears forming in his eyes. But wait…wasn't that…no…it couldn't be. But it was!

Ichigo!

He picked her up and ran out the door. He was out of the alien building in five seconds. Then he jumped into the car which had Keiichiro waiting the driver's seat and sped off.

"Where are the others?" Keiichiro asked.

"I don't know," Ryou said, "Maybe when Ichigo wakes up she can tell us what happened."

Boy was he wrong.

**Hope you liked it! Read and Review! I need your opinions!**


	9. Pride, Passion and Pain

**The Truth is Hard to Handle**

**Chapter 9**

**Passion, Pride, and Pain**

**YAY!!! You reviewed like I asked you to! Nobody EVER listens to me!!!!!!!! Well, here's your story. Hope you like it! I sure had fun writing it! (Tee hee hee! I love death scenes!!!)**

"Why the hell did he shove us in here?" Mint snapped, "And he looked a little drunk, didn't he? I think he was drunk."

"He wasn't drunk," Zakuro reassured, stroking little Pudding's hair out of her closed eyes, "What shocked me is that he forgot Ichigo."

"Oh, yeah," Mint sighed, "You think she's still in there?"

"Maybe," Zakuro said, "I mean, there must have been a reason for taking us out of that room. At least this room's a little better."

Mint smiled, "I know. Food. Books. TV. It's like they were prepared to live in here. Hey! What're you doing?!"

Zakuro was ripping open a bag of Doritos. She turned to Mint and said, "You want some?"

"That's stealing! I won't steal!"

Zakuro laughed and said, "Oh, and Kish kidnapping us is better?"

"You're right!" Mint smiled, "Gimme a Pepsi!"

Zakuro gave Mint a Pepsi and she cracked it open. She took a sip, but nearly dropped it when the little blond girl sat up and said, "Can I have a drink?"

"You're awake!" Mint cried, handing her the can. Pudding took a long drink like she hadn't had anything to drink in twenty-four hours…wait a minute…oh, wait…she hadn't…

After swallowing a mouthful of pop, Pudding said, "Yeah I woke up last night actually but everyone else was asleep so I went back to sleep can I have some Doritos?" She said it all like it was one sentence. Then, she took a big bite of chips and said, "Why isn't Lettuce up yet?"

Mint and Zakuro didn't have a chance to answer, because Pai answered the door, with Kish close to his side. "Come on! Let's go!" Pai snapped, grabbing Mint's arm roughly and dragging her out. Zakuro and Pudding stood, Lettuce in Zakuro's arms, but Kish sneered, "No! Just Mint! You three stay here!" They sat, Mint was dragged out, and the door was closed and locked.

In another room, Kish sat Mint down and sat down himself. Pai left the room and closed the door. "Where is she?" Kish said calmly.

"Where is who?" Mint said, not understanding.

"Ichigo."

"She's not in that room?!" Mint cried.

"Of course she's not in that room! Why do you think you're here?!" Kish shouted, standing and waving his arms frantically.

Mint was speechless. Part of her felt like laughing. Part of her felt like crying. She sighed and said quietly, "I didn't know. I swear to God. I didn't know."

Kish sighed, too. He sat heavily and said, "Masaya is crazier than ever. With him out there, she's defenseless."

The door burst open and Masaya came in, looking furious. He shoved Kish aside and brought his face so close to Mint's so whenever he said an 's' he spit right in her face. "Bird girl, I have very little patience today," he said, "So I'll make you a deal. You get Ichigo back here, and you're free. No questions asked. I will let you go."

"What about the others?"

"No!" Masaya shouted, "Just you! Not them! Did I say they'd be set free? No! JUST YOU!!!"

"No."

"What?" Masaya said, backing away from her face.

"I said no," Mint said, "I won't do it. Not without them."

"I see," Masaya said, "Fine." He grabbed Mint's arm again and yanked her out of the small room. He began to drag her back to the room where her friends waited.

"What are you doing?!" Kish cried, jumping to his feet and racing after Masaya.

Masaya shoved Mint into the room and began to punch her. "If any of you try to stop me, I'll do the same to you!" He kicked her, bit her arm and then pulled out a knife and held it to her neck. Mint's friends sat shocked.

"No!" Kish shouted, "No, Masaya, stop!"

"Why?!" Masaya growled, turning to Kish and pressing the knife against Mint's skin so blood began to show.

"Because it's not Ichigo!" Kish cried.

Masaya stopped. The knife slipped from his hands and fell to the floor with a loud "CLANG!" He was fuming inside, but didn't show it. "You're right," Masaya said firmly, "It's not." He stood and walked out. He slammed the front door behind him.

Mint sat up in tears. Her lip and eye were awfully swollen and her neck was bleeding, soaking her t-shirt in blood. "Ichigo…" she breathed. Worry filled her mind for her friend. Masaya was out for revenge. He would've killed her if he'd had the chance. For once she was thankful to Kish. He'd saved her life.

"Mint, let me help you. Please," Kish said gently, reaching a hand out toward her to help her up.

"Thanks," Mint said, taking his hand and pressing her whole weight against him. She limped away with him.

Her friends followed without being told. It was an unspoken agreement, sorta, to protect one another. That would not be forgotten. Mint wouldn't allow it.

But one of her sisters was in danger. And she was not about to let her get hurt.

**BACK WITH ICHIGO, RYOU AND KEIICHIRO!!!**

Ichigo blinked awake. How long had she slept? Where was she? Where were Mint, Pudding, Zakuro and Lettuce? What had happened? Why did she have a headache? She sat up and looked in the corner. A body was lying on the couch, asleep. Was it Kish? No…he was too tall to be Kish.

"Psst!" Ichigo snapped, "Hey! Yoo-hoo! Person On Couch! Wake up!"

Person On Couch stirred and sat up with a grunt. His eyes opened and looked at Ichigo. He flicked on a light beside him.

Ichigo gasped, "Ryou!"

"Ichigo! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I am," Ichigo said, blushing, "What happened? Where are the others?"

"I came to rescue you…all of you," Ryou explained, "But the others weren't in the room with you, and I was out of time. I had to leave before…" He didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't have to. She knew which 'before' he was speaking of. Before Kish came. Before alarms went off and sirens sounded. Before Masaya showed up.

Before someone got hurt.

A strong wind blew at the house and Ryou shut the open window. Ichigo, still groggy, laid back down, but sat up when Ryou said, "Uh-oh."

"What's 'uh-oh'? Why did you 'uh-oh'?" Ichigo asked.

"We've got company."

-----------------------------------

Masaya didn't ring the doorbell. He let himself in. He'd gone to this house enough times to know that the spare key was hidden in a kitty Hide-A-Key thingamabob. He walked right up the stairs to Ichigo's room and knocked on the door. Once again, he didn't wait for an answer, but opened the door and said, "Hey."

Ichigo gulped. She didn't remember much of what had happened, but she knew Masaya was part of it. And she knew Masaya was not on her side, even though he wanted to be.

"I need to talk to you, Ichigo," Masaya said. His voice sounded so sweet. His voice had signaled safety for so long. It was hard to resist him.

Ichigo tried to think of something witty to say, but all she could think of was, "No." Masaya showed his anger and frustration through his eyes and only his eyes.

Ryou walked up to Masaya and said, "Leave now. You've done your damage."

"Have not!" Masaya said. His face was solemn, even as he punched Ryou in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. Ryou crumpled to the floor in a heap, unconscious.

Ichigo jumped off the bed and changed into her Mew form. She didn't want to fight Masaya again. She ran towards the window and jumped out of it. Once she hit the ground, she ran as fast as she could.

Masaya jumped out the window after her, but did not follow. He sighed calmly and went back into her house.

Ichigo didn't know where to run. She was pretty sure the other Mew Mews were not safe. They were still with Kish. Masaya's house…duh. Bad idea. The café? Keiichiro would be asleep, though. Oh, well, he was gonna catch up with her in his sports car anyway, why not make it in front of a place she knew well. Wait, but was he following her? He would have caught her by now if he had been. She ran on to the café.

Once there, she banged on the door as hard as she could, "KEIICHIRO! KEIICHIRO! LET ME IN! MASAYA'S AFTER ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! HELP ME! KEIICHIRO, PLEASE!!!!" Keiichiro was actually there by the first 'please' but Ichigo kept going for dramatic affect.

"You're awake!" Keiichiro smiled.

"Yes, I am!" Ichigo gasped for air, "But Ryou! Still back there! Masaya…" she motioned like someone hit her stomach, still gasping for breath, "…hit Ryou… unconscious…at…my house."

Keiichiro didn't understand, "Wha da wha huh?"

Ichigo had caught her breath now, "Ryou! He's still at my house! Masaya hit him in the stomach and he fainted. Then Masaya went to come after me, but I jumped out the window and landed on the ground – thanks for those cat genes by the way – but Ryou is still at my house! For all I know, he's dead!"

"He's not dead," someone said, but it wasn't Keiichiro, "yet."

And there was Masaya, holding Ryou by the back of his shirt. Ryou was conscious and looking quite worried. In fact, Ichigo's expression matched Ryou's identically.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!! OK, so nobody died. Well, if caught your attention didn't it?!?!**

**You know that part where Masaya beats Mint up? Well, I kind of though of that part because ****Instant Star****. Anyone watch that show? Anyone? No one? No? Just me? Hm. Y'all should watch that show. It's damn good. Oh and then when Masaya calls Mint 'bird girl,' I kind of remembered that from a book I read, ****Maximum Ride****? It's what Ari always calls Max! It's hella damn good!!! Sorry for my language today, I'm just in a bad word mood today!!!**


	10. Check Mate

**The Truth is Hard to Handle**

**Chapter 10**

**Check Mate**

**Hey y'all! I have a HUGE assignment due tomorrow and I hadn't even started it! S'okay, but this'll teach me to start assignments earlier than this!!!**

Mint was tense. Very, very tense. She was sneaking out with Pudding and Zakuro, with Lettuce in Zakuro's arms. Kish probably expected it…after all, he'd been the one who'd forgotten to lock the door and then whispered, "I hope she's OK," to them before he'd left. He probably was even on his way. There was no way to find out until they arrived.

Lettuce seemed half-awake. Maybe she was just asleep, not fainted. Like Pudding. She'd woken up, but went back to sleep. She kept fidgeting and mumbling things…she talked in her sleep. ("No! I don't want the cheesecake!") Mint figured she'd wake up soon.

She wondered if Ichigo was awake. What if Masaya had already gotten there? Was Ichigo safe? How about Ryou and Keiichiro? Wondering was too hard. She mentally told her conscience to shut up, but it kept nagging at her. (Don't you hate it when consciences do that?)

"Come on, let's pick it up," Mint said, "We need to get there before…" she paused, gulped down hard, "well, before anyone else does."

They began to jog, then run and finally, once the café was in view, they sprinted towards it. Mint wondered if Ichigo would actually be there or at her home. Kish was standing directly outside the café, the door cracked open, his whole face pressed against the frame.

"What's happening?" Pudding asked.

"SHHHH!" Kish said, a little too loudly. The people inside paused to look, but did not see anything so continued with their conversation. Zakuro laid Lettuce against the door and they all crowded to peer in, changing into Mew form first.

"He's not dead…yet," Masaya said. He was holding Ryou in one hand. From outside, they couldn't tell if Ryou was conscious or not.

"What do you want with him?" Ichigo asked, secretly wondering why Ryou didn't struggle, but then saw the ropes tied around his wrists and ankles, as well as a gag around his mouth.

Masaya's eyes turned scary, "Revenge."

From outside, Mint whispered, "Why is he like this?"

"I brought him back to life on one thing: hatred," Kish said, "There are only two things powerful enough to fuel a dead body. They are hatred and love. At the end, Masaya didn't love anyone too much, but he hated a lot of people."

"Such as…?" Zakuro asked.

"Ryou, me, Tart, Pai, and even Ichigo a little bit," Kish said, "I think he even hated himself. Or, I guess, what he'd become."

Back inside, they heard Ichigo say, "What can I do to make you stop?" Mint felt like running in there and telling her to stop it.

"Come with me," Masaya said.

That was it. Kish, Mint, Zakuro and Mint stormed in (well, Zakuro carried Lettuce inside first and laid her on the table), yelling and hollering.

"WAIT, GUYS!" Ichigo said, turning to them. Then she turned back to Masaya, but stared at her feet rather than his eyes, "Is there any other way?"

Masaya smiled an evil smile, "Nope."

Kish ran at Masaya, knocking him over and knocking Ryou out of his hands. Ichigo ran to him, unbinding his wrists and un-gagging his mouth. Kish held Masaya down, shouting at the others to run. Every one of the Mew Mews disobeyed. They all stormed at Kish, pulling him off of Masaya, who'd gotten a hold of Kish and was attempting to beat him up. But, as the pulled Kish away, Masaya grabbed onto Ichigo's pink hair and held her tight. He pulled a knife out from his pocket and held it two inches from Ichigo's neck.

Mint squinted and saw blood on the tip. Her blood. He hadn't washed it. It still had her blood on it.

"You wouldn't," Ryou said, stepping closer to Masaya and his hostage. Masaya brought the knife closer to Ichigo's skin, so it was one-half inch away. Ryou stopped. He wouldn't! He loved Ichigo! What purpose would it have?

Ryou wanted to step closer, but what good would that do? He'd only kill her.

Masaya took a step back, dragging Ichigo with him. He stepped further and further back until he left the café completely.

"What now?" Mint asked.

"We save her I guess," Ryou said.

"Argh!" Pudding cried, throwing her arms up in frustration, "I'm so sick of saving people!"

Her comment was funny. Mint would have laughed. But no one felt like laughing.

**OK, the main thank you I want to give out today is to Bekka. You know who you are! Thank you for being a loyal reader and reviewer! Also, thank you to Firediva, who is a loyal friend and reader who needs to email me or call me cuz I miss her… :-( Please, please, please review!!! I LIKE it when peeps review! It makes my pathetic life seem ever so much more important! (I'm not dramatic or anything!!!)**


	11. Trapped

**The Truth is Hard to Handle**

**Chapter 11**

**Trapped**

**I warn all readers that this chapter gets very adult. I will not give away the ending, but if it were a movie, it would be rated R.**

"Masaya! Why are you doing this?!" Ichigo cried, trying her hardest to resist her captor. The knife was in Masaya's pocket. There was no reason to fear him now. He couldn't hurt her more than he already had.

"Because," Masaya snapped. He dragged Ichigo on, just feet from the café entrance. His (dorky) van awaited him outside. He opened the back door and shoved Ichigo in.

Masaya jumped into the driver's side and started up the car, speeding off. Ichigo knelt as far to the back as she could. She'd tried the door, but it was locked. Pulling a Mew move would cause Masaya to swerve and possibly kill them both. All she could do was wait.

Ichigo surveyed her surroundings. The seats had been taken out of the van, as to leave more room for captives. There was a wooden board blocking the back of the van from the driving part. The back of the van was dark and empty. Ichigo felt so alone. She changed back to her normal self, feeling defeated.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt vibration in her back pocket. She'd forgotten that she'd had her cell phone with her. It was Ryou, trying to call her. She worried that Masaya could hear her calling, so she hit "Ignore." Then, she texted him.

'Help me!' she wrote.

'Where R U?' was the reply.

'N Masaya's van,' she texted back.

'Duh!' was Ryou's message, 'Outside. R U going 2 the alien hideout?'

'I dunno,' Ichigo wrote, 'I can't C outside.'

Ryou didn't write back. Ichigo tensed up. What was going on?

Finally, a new text came, 'Ichigo! It's Mint. How R U?'

'Scared,' Ichigo wrote.

'Don't worry,' Mint wrote after a short pause, 'We're going to get you out.'

Suddenly Ichigo was jerked forward, and she realized they had stopped. 'G2G,' Ichigo wrote quickly, 'Van's stpng. Mebe b back l8er.'

She jammed the phone in her pocket. She could hear Masaya fumble with the keys and then unlock the back door.

Ichigo's heart pounded. Masaya jumped into the van and slammed the door before Ichigo could see out. Ichigo would've cried, but he didn't deserve to see her fear. She put on a face showing confidence.

"Stand up," Masaya commanded.

Ichigo stood. She felt as if she had no other choice.

"Turn," Masaya said.

Ichigo turned so her back faced him. What was next, do the hokey-pokey?

Masaya put a bandana around her eyes and her mouth. He tied her hands and feet together and lifted her. He carried her out of the van and then slammed the door. He began to walk again, opening another door and shutting it. Then he walked up some stairs, and into a new room, shutting a new door. Ichigo was dropped on a bed.

Masaya untied the gag and blinder. She looked around, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light. What she saw surprised her. She'd expected the alien hideout. She'd expected a rundown apartment.

She had not expected her own bedroom.

Masaya looked at her as she looked around. It certainly _looked_ like her bedroom. It _smelled_ like her bedroom. But was it?

"Say something," Masaya said, smiling lovingly at her.

Ichigo disobeyed. She stayed quiet and scooted herself against her headboard. Why was she here?

Masaya stood and Ichigo became nervous. He walked to the door. He shut it and locked it. He slid the key underneath the door, so it was out of reach. Next he walked to the window. This, too he shut and locked. He also pulled the drape down over it. Finally, he walked back to Ichigo on the bed. He sat on the edge and began to untie her. But why?

Next he leaned forward so, so slowly. He tilted his head and gently kissed her. His hands found their way to her back. He was touching her softly, but not in a perverted way. He touched her in the "I love you" sort of way. Ichigo kissed him back, worried of the consequences if she didn't, and found herself putting her hands on his face.

Ichigo felt…safe, almost. She thought back to all the happy times. Thought about how he'd done what he'd done because he loved her, and he was jealous of Ryou.

Wait a minute! What was happening? She couldn't go back to Masaya – not after what he'd done! Her mind said 'pull away' but her body disagreed. It felt this was right. It felt that Masaya deserved a second chance. Masaya pressed against her and Ichigo pressed back. She loved him. But she loved Ryou. Argh! So confusing!

Masaya was first to pull away. "How does it feel?" he asked, "Honest truth."

"It feels great," Ichigo admitted, panting and staring him straight in the eye, "but I can't. I love Ry…" she didn't finish the sentence, because Masaya was kissing her again. Holding her again. And, again, she was kissing him back.

His hands began to feel her halter tank top. Feel for a way to get it off. Finally, he found the tie and untied it, sliding it over her head. They continued to kiss.

'Why aren't you stopping this?' her damn conscience said, 'You know this can't be. Ryou's the one you love.' Ichigo didn't want to hurt Masaya, physically and emotionally, and that was why she didn't stop it.

Masaya felt her body up and down again, this time feeling her jeans for the fly. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and slid them off.

Ichigo pushed him off of him quickly. "No, no, no," she told him, "I can't! We can't! It's too late! Don't you see? You ruined it!"

Masaya took this time while she sobbed to take off his own t-shirt and jeans, so he was only in his boxers. Then he pushed onto her again and kissed her cheek, her neck, her stomach.

Ichigo kicked him off of her and cuddled under the comforter of the bed. Why? Why had she done this? She couldn't! She'd dug herself into a ditch that she couldn't get herself out of.

"Never," she said. But it came out muffled because her head was under her sheet.

"What?" he asked, trying to get onto her again.

She pulled her head out, "I will never date you again. I will never kiss you again. I will never love you again. _NEVER!_ I missed you when you died, but I moved on with my life. I advise you do the same."

Masaya became angry. He ripped the bed sheet off her and grabbed her wrist to pull her up to a seated position. He tore off her bra and pushed her back down. He kissed her again, this time pressing into as hard as he could to keep her from escaping. He pulled off his underwear as well as hers and tried to rape her. He tried very hard, but didn't succeed. She struggled too much.

Ichigo struggled, but he was strong. She finally rolled him off of her and kicked the sweet spot to buy herself some time. Ichigo ran for her jeans. She ripped out her cell phone and made a message to Ryou. "911 home" was all she had time to write, because Masaya was up off the ground and onto her again, pulling her back down to the ground. He pushed her down so she tripped. She knocked her head and became dizzy. He was touching her all over.

Not good.

She curled into a little ball, trying to evade him. He was looking for a way to uncurl her, but found none. He tried to bite her shoulder, apparently sensing that hurting her was the best way to uncurl her.

He grumbled and punched her shoulder. Ichigo cried out in pain, but remained in a ball. He flared and squeezed the sides of her waist, tickling her.

She shrieked, this time uncurling herself. He was onto her again in a heartbeat. This time, he didn't seem as concerned with trying to kiss her or touch her or rape her, but he just wanted to hurt her. He punched her and bit her a couple times and even pulled her hair. He lifted her again and hit her head against the wall. She crumpled, unconscious.

Masaya smiled. Goal succeeded. He lifted her again and tucked her into bed. He dressed himself and sat in Ichigo's desk chair, but stood as he realized he sat on something. He stood and found Ichigo's cell phone. He read the message portrayed on the screen. "Message "911 home" successfully sent to Ryou," it said.

Shit. He knew what that meant. Ryou was coming here. He stood and walked to the window. Double shit. Ryou was already here.

And he looked angry.

**Sorry to my readers for the adult content and language. I don't mean to scare people off by having people read that. Anyways, thanks for being such enthusiastic reviewers. I love you all!**


	12. Safety

**The Truth is Hard to Handle**

**Chapter 12**

**Safety**

Ryou jumped out of his car. The other Mew Mews had to take the bus since Zakuro was the only one old enough to drive and her car was at the dealer for its 6-month service. His car was tiny. It seated two people, but he had put crap in the passengers' seat, so no one could sit there. Kish had left by himself, but he probably got lost. So, Ryou was on his own.

He looked at the window of Ichigo's bedroom and saw the light on. He ran to the door and opened it, surprised to find it unlocked. He ran up to Ichigo's bedroom, pausing before opening it. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the unknown. He opened the door quickly.

Ichigo was lying unconscious on her bed. No one else was in the room. Ryou knelt beside her and felt her wrist to be sure her heart was beating. It was. Then he checked her out for other damage.

She was naked, first of all, not a good sign. She was bruised everywhere, and her head was gashed badly. Her lip was bleeding and there were several bite marks on her.

Ryou stood, angry. Why had he done this? This was going too far. He bent to lift Ichigo, but was attacked from behind before he could touch her.

Masaya had Ryou down on the floor in an instant. Ryou saw the closet door open and figured Masaya had been waiting for the right time to attack him. Masaya was on top of Ryou (no dirty comment intended:D) and was punching him.

Ryou tossed Masaya off him and punched back, but Masaya pushed Ryou back on his back and held his hands at Ryou's throat, choking him. Ryou sucked in air as best as he could, but little air reached his lungs. He felt lightheaded and faint. Like he would die.

The door opened again, but Ryou's vision was so blurred that he couldn't make out the shape. It looked like a girl. That meant it was Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, Kish or Keiichiro. That narrows it down.

The figure ran at Masaya, shoving him off Ryou. Ryou knelt, sucking in air. Once he was better he looked up.

It was Kish.

Out of the six people that could've come, Ryou wasn't sure whether this was good or bad. Kish certainly was strong. He loved Ichigo a lot. He probably would be helpful to saving Ichigo this time.

Kish was kicking Masaya. Masaya was in a defensive position, trying to stay away from Kish's wrath. Kish's hands were glowing green, just like they had when he hurt the Mew Mews awhile ago. He punched Masaya one last time, and Masaya fell to the floor.

Kish lifted Masaya and carried him out the door. "I'm shoving him in your trunk," Kish told Ryou. Ryou nodded. Before leaving, Kish said, "Tell her I'm glad she's OK, would ya?"

Ryou nodded again. He knelt beside Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and for a moment, all she saw was Ryou. She sat and hugged him, completely unaware to the fact that she was still naked. He pushed her off, turning away from her. "Ryou…" she started to say, then she realized why she was pushed off. She clothed herself and turned back to him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Ryou," she said again. She fell into his arms. She was trying to keep her composure, but she was still crying quietly.

"Did he?" Ryou asked the words. He feared for the answer.

Ichigo pulled off of him and looked him in the eyes, "No. But…please don't get mad, OK?"

Ryou nodded, worry building.

"Let me finish before you say anything," Ichigo began, "We got here, and he locked the door and the window. He had me gagged, blinded and tied at the wrists and feet, but once we got into here, he untied me and let me see and talk. He started kissing me, and at first, I was only kissing him because I was scared for what he'd do to me if I didn't, but then I started kissing him back. Like, for real." She paused, but only to sniffle and let tears fall. "We kissed for a while, and he asked me how I felt about it. I said it felt good. It did. But not like you, good. Just familiar. Safe. I know him so well. Then I told him we couldn't do that. I told him I loved you. Then he started kissing me again and…" She paused to sniffle again. "He took off my shirt, then my jeans, so I was only in my bra and underwear. We kissed awhile longer, but then I pushed him off of me and told him again that we couldn't. I couldn't. I told him he ruined it for us. While I cried, he took off his shirt and jeans, so he was in his boxers. Then he kissed me all other, but I kicked him off and crawled under the covers. I told him again that I could never love him again. And he got mad. He began to hit me, then he took of my bra and underwear and tried to rape me. He was touching me all over, but not the same as before. He was hurting me with his fingernails, scratching me. I kicked his nuts and ran for my cell phone and texted to you, but he came at me again. This time he was just focused on hurting me, not raping me. He punched and kicked and bit me, and then hit my head on the wall and…darkness." She took a deep breath. "That's all."

Ryou took a deep breath also. Finally, he was ready to talk. "I don't want to fight with you," he stated, "But why did you have to kiss him?"

"All those feelings," Ichigo cried, "Fear, anxiety, worry, love, safety, familiarity. They all were piling up inside my head. I was worried for your life and mine. I…didn't know what I was doing. Or why. It meant nothing. I don't want to fight with you either. But I needed to be honest with you."

Ryou sighed. "I'm glad for that," he said.

"It's you, Ryou," Ichigo said, "I hope you know that."

Ryou smiled and said, "C'mere." He pulled her into a hug. "I love you," he said quietly.

She stopped crying at that instant. She cuddled her head into Ryou's chest and held him close. Ryou had his head buried into her red hair.

After what seemed like forever, Ichigo unburied her head from Ryou, and Ryou took his head off Ichigo's. Ichigo laced her fingers into Ryou's and led him to her bed. They sat and began to kiss. Ichigo slid her tongue into Ryou's mouth as they made out.

Ryou seemed to want to. He was holding her, kissing her, loving her. She loved him, but wasn't ready. Giving a little moan, she turned away, fighting back tears. The flashbacks, oh, the flashbacks! She began to cry into her pillow. Ryou didn't understand completely, but stroked her hair and shoulder, saying over and over, "It's OK. You're safe."

But safety was only part of it. After Ichigo had composed herself enough to sit up and speak to Ryou in an adult tone, "Ryou, I can't! I just can't! Not now, at least."

"It's the Masaya thing. I understand…" Ryou said gently.

"No, it's just…I don't know. It's not how I pictured it," Ichigo said.

Ryou was about to say "pictured what?" but he knew what she was speaking of. So, instead he said, "So, how did you picture it?"

Ichigo sighed, "I don't know. I pictured myself older. More matured. With a guy I'd been dating forever. And not in my bedroom. NOT in my bedroom."

"We don't have to," Ryou stated, "I mean, yeah, I want to, but if you're not ready, we don't have to now. I know in my heart we're meant for each other, Ichigo Momomiya. So, if not when you're fifteen, then later along the road."

Ichigo smiled and snuggled closer to her beloved Ryou. She trusted him completely. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

It was then that she realized how late it was and how much had happened in that day. She also realized how exhausted she was, and quietly fell into sleep on Ryou's bare chest.


	13. Kish's Mistake

**The Truth is Hard to Handle**

**Chapter 13**

**Kish's Mistake**

**THERE YOU GO!!!! ENJOY!!!! MAY NOT GET ANOTHER CHAPPIE UP FOR A WHILE! I'M GOING ON VACATION!!!!!!! DON'T BE MAD!!! EVEN EINSTEIN TOOK A BREAK WHEN EVERY NOW AND THEN!**

Ichigo blinked awake. Her bedroom. Wow. It had been a long time since she'd woken up in her own bedroom. She nestled her head deeper into Ryou's bare chest, breathing in his warm smell.

It was then that she recalled the previous day's events.

She didn't feel like crying anymore. Her tears were all dried up. She felt like kicking some serious ass. Masaya's ass. And whosever ass it was that made that van.

Ryou woke up at that moment. He held Ichigo tight and quietly said, "It's so great."

"What is?" Ichigo said, lifting her head from his chest.

"Waking up with you," Ryou said, stroking her hair, "I love you, strawberry."

Ichigo smiled. She didn't respond. She didn't need to.

Kish was on a rampage. Yesterday had been good. They'd (they being he and Ryou) caught Masaya. Ichigo was safe. Now…not so much. Why, you ask?

It has something to do with Masaya escaping from the trunk of Ryou's car, where he'd stuffed him. And something to do with a not-so-nice note left by Masaya.

"Prepare to die. Prepare to have everything and everyone you love tortured. And prepare to have no idea when it'll happen. Masaya."

Shit.

Kish had spent the night in Ryou's car. The Mew Mews showed up about ten minutes after Ichigo was saved, but Kish told them she was safe and with Ryou right now, and they left. He expected them back soon.

Now he was just expecting to die.

He knew it would happen. The warning was clear. The only problem was, he didn't know when, where, or how.

The Mew Mews arrived in the midst of his fear. He was shuddering just thinking about it. They looked in the car and saw poor Kish, curled into a ball and rocking back and forth.

Mint walked up beside the car and saw Kish. "What's he doing?" she asked rhetorically.

"I dunno," Zakuro said.

"Is he OK?" Lettuce asked.

Pudding said, "That guy has _never_ been OK." Then she giggled at her own joke. No one else thought it was that funny.

"Should we knock on the car?" Zakuro asked.

Mint shrugged. There was nothing else to do. So, she lightly tapped on the glass with her fist.

Kish jumped, banging his head on the top of the car, then he rolled down the window, "What the hell did you do that for?!" he cried.

The Mew Crew laughed. Kish fumed. Then he said, "I'm going home!" and teleported out.

"Oo, the whittle baby had to go home to go beddy-bye," Mint jeered.

"His mommy had to tuck him into nappy-poo," Zakuro taunted.

Lettuce took a whack at it, "He'd better get rested up if he wants to watch Teletubbies on time tomorrow!" They all laughed.

"Hey, guys, who am I?" Mint cried, sticking her thumb in her mouth. The others howled with laughter.

"And who am I?" Pudding cried, sticking her butt out and making farting noises. Then she laughed at her joke. The others didn't find it so funny. The stopped laughing and giggled at Pudding's dumb joke. Pudding stopped laughing and said, "Guys? I'm a baby? Pooping my own diaper? Get it?"

"Nice try," Mint said, pushing past her, with Lettuce and Zakuro following and walking with attitude. "But leave it to the pros!" They all walked off, but Pudding stayed there, thinking their remark was serious. "You coming?" Mint called back, and Pudding smiled and sprinted to catch up.

They knocked on the door, but found it unlocked and figured no one would hear them anyway, so they just went in. They walked up the stairs to Ichigo's bedroom. Mint knocked on that door.

Ichigo answered, tucking her face in the door so they could only see her face, "Hi guys!"

"Hey," they all said.

"Um, could you wait, like, just a sec?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, sure," Mint started, "We're just so glad you're…" The door closed in her face. "OK," she finished.

"What is going on in there?" Zakuro asked, falling to the floor and setting her head against her window. Everyone shrugged.

**INSIDE ICHIGO AND RYOU'S ROOM!**

"Hurry!" Ichigo cried, "They're going to think something's going on!"

"OK, Ichigo," Ryou cried, pulling on his jeans, "a guy can only put on pants so fast. And generally telling him to speed up does nothing."

They hadn't been naked. Not all the way. Ichigo had been down to her bra and undies, and Ryou had just been in his boxers. And now they had to hurry to make it look like nothing happened, even though it didn't.

She grabbed a fresh tank top and pulled it on over her head. Then she pulled her jeans from the previous day and put on a jean jacket. By now, Ryou was done dressing and was waiting on Ichigo, who was hurriedly trying to put on a necklace. Then she had to fix her hair.

Ryou said quietly, "Ichigo." She turned, putting in earrings, and looked at him. "C'mere," he said, again quietly.

She walked toward him. He kept beckoning her with his finger, telling her to come closer and closer. "What?" she said, "Is my hair messed up?"

"No," he said, "but your lips are." They both stopped. Ichigo laughed. "You knew what I meant!" he cried. They laughed and kissed.

Impatient, Mint knocked on the door, "You done in there?!"

Ichigo parted from Ryou for just long enough to say, "Almost!" She kissed him softly, then stood and opened the door.

Mint collapsed into a hug with her. The others followed, completely surrounding her.

Ichigo hugged them for a minute, then pulled away, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. It was odd. She'd always been a very huggy person. Now, hugs felt too enclosing. She began to tear up, but not really cry. Ryou ran to her aid, pulling her into a hug. She liked his hugs. She knew he would never hurt or manipulate her like a certain x-boyfriend did.

"What's wrong?!" all the Mew Mews said.

Ichigo pulled out of Ryou's hug, but still leaned against him for support. "Masaya tried to…" was all she had to say. Even little Pudding understood.

"Oh, my God!" Mint shouted.

"How dare he!" Lettuce cried.

"Are you alright?!" Pudding yelled.

"Where is he now?" Zakuro asked.

The room fell silent. Ryou began to say, "Kish stuffed him in the trunk of my car, but a loud crash was heard and they all ran to Ichigo's bedroom door.

Kish was lying there, in shock. He'd been eavesdropping.

"Kish!" they all yelled at him.

Kish stood, out of breath and looking very scared, "He's not!"

"He's not what!"

"I told Ryou I'd stuff Masaya in the back of his car and I did! But I fell asleep in your car and when I woke up the next morning, he was gone! GONE, I TELL YOU! GONE!!!"

"Ooh…" Mint said.

"Bad," Pudding said.

Ichigo looked both angry and very frightened. Kish didn't blame her.

**Has anyone noticed how Kish was the meanie at the start, but now is on there side? That is SO WEIRD cuz I don't even like Kish, yet here he is, being the good guy…GASP!!!! It was like that on the story "The Trouble Bracelet" too! I wrote that one! After rereading it the other day, I figured it wasn't the best story I'd written. Have I even finished it yet? Online, I mean…Oh, now I'm just rambling. Read and review! Buh-bye!**


End file.
